rsl_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Keep My Name Out of Your Mouth
Keep My Name Out of Your Mouth is the third episode of One World. Story On day 12, Namua and Boros headed to their next Immunity Challenge to be greeted by an empty playing field. Castaways were eager to assume it was swap and they were right! The last 15 players each dropped their buffs anxious to find out where they were gonna end up. Abi, Lala, Ethan, James, and Bena all revealed a Boros buff. Brock, Valentina, Slaylah, Ken, and Seth each revealed a Namua buff. Lastly, Maggie, Luca, Thomas, Bladez, and Cher were surprised to draw a new tribes buff known as Tulaga. All 3 tribes had the females outnumbered 3-2, making their chances of surviving even slimmer. At this point in the game, this is where the previous members of Boros were actually getting to play Survivor. New alliances were formed but for the most part the impression was given a girl would go home no matter which tribe lost. When Ken and Seth had a conversation at the well, Ken failed to notice the idol attached to the roof. When Ken left, Seth grabbed it and learned it was for a Tulaga tribe member only. He trusted Luca the most and willed it to him. The 3 new tribes came into their Immunity Challenge soon to find out what new strengths and weaknesses their new tribe-mates would possess. The competition required one shouter to scream directions at their blindfolded accomplices. This hands down won the prize of most frustrating challenge. Each shouter was taking a lot of heat, especially Brock who was blamed harshly by Seth for poor directions. After about an hour of back and forth screaming the new Namua and Tulaga won immunity sending Boros to Tribal Council. Lala joined forces with the men on her tribe as soon as possible eager to vote out Abi who had been against her on the Namua tribe. At one point Bena and Lala considered splitting up James and Ethan but due to Abi throwing out too many names they settled on her leaving. Abi was the fourth person voted out in a 4-1 vote. It was apparent that Tulaga was made up of physical players and would stand a great chance in immunity. The challenge was a returning competition from Rebels and Rogues where 2 players carried beams in the water to allow the jumpers to hop across to checkpoints. After many failed attempts Tulaga easily got the hang of it and won themselves first place again with Boros following behind. There was much anger and lack of cooperation on Namua causing their defeat. Valentina believed the best way to overcome being the next girl to be sent home was to own up to her mistakes and bad teamwork in the challenge. Brock was very open to joining sides with the girls Slaylah and Valentina but they were hesitant to trust him. Seth had an obvious agenda to trick Brock into thinking a girl was going home and then blindside him. At Tribal Council, Valentina was in danger of going home until Ken was left out of the loop in a bigger plan. Valentina and Brock grouped up to vote Seth while Seth and Slaylah ganged up to vote Brock. In the re-vote Slaylah and Valentina saw more trust in Seth and more of a threat in Brock. Furthermore, blindsiding him in a 3-0 and making him the fifth pre-juror of the season. Tribal Council Day 12 Day 15 First Vote= |-|Revote= Still in the Running Trivia * The Episode's title was said by Bena. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: One World Category:One World Episodes